Aki Nijou
Aki Nijou (二条 秋, Nijō Aki) is a supporting character of the Maken-Ki! series. She is the school nurse of Tenbi Academy and the staff advisor of the current Student Council Security Committee. Aki was a member of the first Maken-Ki along with Minori Rokujou, Tomiko Amado, Gen Tagayashi and Akaya Kodai (Aki's former classmates). Appearance Aki is a rather tall slender young and the bustiest woman in the series with long bright blue hair (more purplish hair in Maken-Ki! Two and OVA) and light brown eyes (purple eyes in Maken-Ki! Two). Her primary and common attire is a large white lab coat which she keeps open since she is the school nurse. Under the lab coat, she wears a pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle that reveals a lot of her cleavage and a very short brown skirt, in which it does have a tendency to ride up on her whenever she stretches or bends over where she is typically seen wearing green panties. Matching her slightly naive immodesty, Aki typically wears very revealing clothing. Her typical skirt being extremely short that usually rides up whenever she would stretch or bend over which reveals her panties. One of her swimsuits was a simple sling bikini which is thin enough to reveal her nipples. In Begging Teacher, it is revealed that Aki had already developed large breasts at the time she was only 12 years old. Personality Aki is one of the benevolent and gentle figures as she is a very kind woman with all the students and all the school staff who is shown to be a very naively immodest person (i.e. a clothing klutz) when situations arise. A running gag of this personality quirk of hers is the fact that she is constantly shown revealing some part of her body - most commonly her panties - unintentionally. Aki has never had a relationship as she is still a virgin even with her veteran figure and she is in no hurry to change that fact, as seen in season 2 episode 5 OVA where she makes Takeru Ooyama her boyfriend in order to prevent her mother from finding one. She does want a relationship but would like to sort the matter for herself. When Minori Rokujou reveals her virginity to Takeru and Kengo Usui, she is mortified and begs the boys to keep it to themselves. Takeru said she would be a good bride and that he want marry her. After that, she blushed and was really happy to hear that. History Plot Summer Training Camp Arc Anime During Maken-Ki's stay on Okino Island, Aki agrees to assist Takeru Ooyama with his training while also taking time to enjoy herself. Using an Element GPS device made by Gen Tagayashi, she picks up a large, unknown reading. She is eventually captured by Otohime Yamato's octopus monster along with the rest of the club upon returning to the beach with Takeru. Takeru frees Aki and the other members by attacking the monster with his Maken. Aki accompanies the club through the forest during their bravery test. She notices another reaction of Element on the GPS before heading down into the island's caves to support the group as they defeat another one of Otohime's monsters. Afterwards, she and the other girls relax together in the hot springs. True Maken Arc At the end of Chapter 86, Aki was captured by Takeru Yamato and subsequently brainwashed by him and In Chapter 89 in order to serve as a virgin sacrifice to break the seal at Amanohara and release the legendary Maken, Habakiri. Maken/Abilities Valhelm - Aki's Maken is a debugger type, allowing her to medically examine people and see exactly what's wrong with them. It focuses on the damage in people's bodies and shows it as black spots, with greater damage causing darker areas. She can also erase short-term memories. Relationships Trivia *The name '''Aki '''means "autumn" (秋). *Out of the entire female cast, Aki is known for being the best women among other women as she has the largest bust (K-cup size) with a curvy and voluptuous figure that perversely attracts all male student's attention and she has becomes a fantasy subject among all the male figures at Tenbi Academy, much to the envy of every female student around her. *Along with Minori Rokujou, Aki was one of Takeru Ooyama's mentors who trained him to properly unleash his Maken during the summer training camp. *When Aki was a student, she admitted that her ideal type of man would be a silent and older man. *A former Japanese adult actress named Airu Oshima has features and measurements that are almost similar to Aki. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:School staff Category:Maken-Ki Category:Female